the lake house
by sammygirlspn
Summary: Dean gives Sam a birthday present at the family lake house
Disclaimer; i do not own supernatural or any of the characters

THE LAKE HOUSE

Mary and John Winchester were pretty well off. They lived in a large house in Lawrence, Kansas with their two sons Dean; age sixteen, and Sam; age eleven. (Almost twelve). They also owned a lovely house just off the shore of Clinton Lake where they spent most of their summers.

Mary Winchester, Lawrence's best lawyer met John; the best mechanic in Lawrence and most of the surrounding cities, when they were sixteen and not long after they began dating. Two months before graduation Mary found out she was pregnant and nine months later on January 24th Dean Isaac Winchester was born. Mary got into law school not long after and the little family moved to Palo Alto California where Mary attended Stanford University and obtained a degree in Law three years later. A year after graduating Stanford the family moved back to Lawrence in time for little Sammy to be born.

Dean and Sam are closer than most brothers. Dean will do anything for his baby brother and Sam looks up to Dean as if he were his hero. Dean was a rowdy, loud blonde kid who loved to flirt even when he was four. Sam was a quiet kid with shaggy brown hair, who loved to read and learn, the brothers really were polar opposites, but they loved each other.

"Dean! Sam! You boys ready to go?" Mary yelled up the stairs. Dean froze on top of his little brother listening for the stairs, when he heard nothing he continued what he was doing after answering his mom.

"We'll be down in a minute!" Dean yelled back as he ground his hip into Sam's. (I forgot to mention the boys have been in a relationship for two years.) Sam let out a whimper as Dean licked his nipples.

"Dean." Sam moaned bucking his hips up, trying to get more friction on his hard cock.

"Patience baby boy." Dean muttered against his brother's chest. Dean moved down and took Sam's cock into his mouth, sucking hard at the head. Sam bit his lip, trying to keep his moans quiet. It didn't take long for Sam to explode in his big brothers mouth. Dean drank up every little drop of cum and licked the boy clean before tucking him back into his briefs and smacking his ass. "Get dressed and let's go." The boys quickly cleaned up and ran down the stairs.

"What the hell took you boys so long?" John asked as they climbed into the black 1967 Chevy Impala.

"Sammy couldn't hold his pee. He had to go before we got out of the house." Dean said.

"You had to go too." Sam shot back.

"Bitch." Dean said

"Jerk." Sam muttered pushing his big brother. Mary shot the boys the 'Behave' look before turning to the front of the car. The drive to the lake only took twenty minutes and as soon as the car was stopped Dean and Sam were running towards the lake, stripping down to swim trunks as they ran. Dean jumped in first knowing Sam wouldn't get in unless he was in. Sam jumped in behind him splashing Dean.

"Mary I think something is going on between the boys." John said as he unloaded the duffels from the trunk. Mary looked towards the lake where Dean was leaning his forehead against Sam's, talking to him. "They're a lot closer than they were just two years ago. Something happened.

"That's not necessarily a bad thing. I'd rather they be close than fighting all the time." Mary said as she watched Dean kiss Sam's lips. Mary turned away, pretending she hadn't seen it. She knew the boys were incestuous, but didn't want to ruin their happiness, especially since she knew they would turn to each other in a year or two if her cancer took her life. "I think they sense that something is wrong, so they've latched onto each other. You Sam is very sensitive to others feelings, he's probably noticed our tension and Dean, well he's being himself, the protective big brother he's always been, taking care of Sam."

"Maybe we should tell them what's going on." John said quietly.

"After Sam's birthday. I don't want to ruin that memory for him." Mary said following her husband into the house. They placed the boy's luggage into the room they would share and their stuff into their room before John grabbed a fishing pole and headed out to the boat. Mary began making an apple pie.

That night Dean and Sam curled up in Dean's bed. Dean spooned around Sam's small frame.

"De?" Sam whispered.

Hmm?" Dean muttered into the boy's soft hair.

"What's a male carrier? I heard one of the older boys at the lake talking about being a male carrier today." Sam said.

"It's a male who has the ability to get pregnant. It's not very common and can be extremely dangerous if they don't take care of themselves when they are pregnant because a man's body wasn't originally made to carry babies." Dean said.

"Oh, okay." Sam said

Four years later

(Sam's sixteenth birthday and the one year anniversary of Mary's death)

Sam watched as Dean yelled at their dad. Ever since Mary's death John's been out of control, drinking, sleeping around and he was hardly ever home, but when he was home he was either arguing with Sam and Dean or getting in fist fights with Dean. Dean growled and stormed up to Sam.

"Let's go to the lake for the summer, get away from everything." Dean said. Sam nodded and quickly packed his clothes before following his twenty year old brother out the door. They climbed into the Impala, which John had given to Dean when he turned eighteen. They drove in silence to the lake and sat quietly on the porch of the house before Dean pulled Sam into a passionate kiss.

"I promised you sex for the big sixteen, would you like that present now?" Dean whispered huskily in his ear. Sam shivered and nodded, excited yet nervous. Dean pulled his brother inside and into the bedroom where he threw him on the bed before stripping for him, his 8 inch cock standing proudly at attention. Sam's cock twitched at the sight and he whimpered, palming himself through his jeans. Dean pulled his hands away, pinning them above his head.

"No touching baby boy." Dean whispered as he pulled Sam's shirt over his head and tossed it to the floor. Dean licked a stripe from Sam's collar bone down to the top of his jeans before moving back up and sucking one of his nipples into his mouth. Sam choked out a moan, forgetting they were alone. "Let them out little brother, I want to hear those pretty noises." Dean all but purred into Sam's ear.

"Dean, please." Sam moaned as Dean rut against him, barely brushing his erection.

"Please what Sammy?" Dean asked, encouraging Sam to beg.

"Please fuck me, fill me up with your big cock, make me scream for you." Sam said. "I wanna feel you inside me." Dean groaned at his brothers words. He ripped Sam's jeans and boxers from his body, allowing is monster cock to bounce against his belly. Dean sat back, surprised by his brother's size. They hadn't done anything sexual for two years and Sam had gotten huge.

"Wow baby boy." Dean said. Sam blushed at the heated look Dean was giving him. Dean leaned over and licked the vein on the underside of Sam's dick, admiring the way it reacted to the touch. Sam moaned loudly and thrust up into Dean's face. Dean chuckled and pushed Sam's hips against the bed. "So responsive, I love it."

"Dean, quit teasing and just fuck me. I'm already open and lubed." Sam groaned out.

"You prepared yourself?" Dean asked, surprised.

"When you were fighting with Dad I fingered myself in your bed." Sam said. Dean gripped the base of his cock, forcing himself not to come just from the image of his baby brother with his fingers up his ass.

"Fuck baby boy, that's hot." Dean moaned out as he reached for the lube on the night stand. He spread some on his fingers just to make sure Sam was still open. As soon as he was sure Sam was stretched enough he slid his cock in. Once he was all the way in he held still, giving Sam the chance to adjust to the feeling and himself and chance to relax enough to not cum right then.

"Dean, move." Sam groaned. Dean started with slow movements, but quickly sped up, pounding into his brother below him until Sam decided to take control and wrapped his legs around Dean, flipping them over. Sam straddled his brother and rolled his hips, making Dean moan loudly.

"Shit baby ride that cock." Dean said thrusting up into Sam. Sam gasped as Dean's cock hit a bundle of nerves, sending waves of pleasure through his body and making him cum unexpectedly. Sam clenched around Dean and Dean quickly followed his brother into a mind blowing orgasm.

"What was that?" Sam asked when he finally came back to his senses.

"That was your prostate. Basically a giant pleasure button, not something you can find with your own fingers very easily." Dean said pulling Sam to him.

By the end of the summer they knew something was wrong. Sam had been sick off and on for the last two weeks before school started, then missed half the first day of school because he was throwing up in the nurses office for an hour before Dean was able to leave work and pick him up.

"Where are we going Dean?" Sam asked as they turned the opposite direction of the apartment they were living in.

"To see a doctor. I want to figure out why you're so sick." Dean said as they pulled up to the doctors office. They waited for twenty minutes before they were called back. The doctor drew blood and got a urine sample before telling Sam to lay on the exam bed and lift his shirt. Sam did as he was told and the doctor pressed lightly on the Sam's stomach just above his waistband.

"Samuel, have you heard of a carrier?" The doctor asked.

"Yes." Sam said glancing at Dean. "Why?"

"The symptoms you are experiencing are the same as someone who is pregnant." The doctor said. "Have you been in a relationship with another man?"

"Yes. Do you think I am pregnant?" Sam asked.

"I suspect you might be. We will do an ultrasound to confirm it." Sam nodded and undid his pants, sliding them down his hips a little at the doctor's request. He spread blue gel on Sam's abdomen then ran a camera along it, nodding as he looked. "Just as I thought. You are almost four months pregnant with twins."

"Twins?" Dean asked.

"Yes, I will provide you with information on male pregnancies and I will refer you to a prenatal doctor who I want you to visit twice a month unless you are told otherwise. Five months later Sam gave birth to two beautiful baby girls, one with dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes and one with dark brown hair and bright green eyes, they named them Mary and Lilibeth Winchester. Sam continued school and they moved their little family to Palo Alto California where Sam and Dean attended Stanford University, Sam in law school and Dean in pre-med.


End file.
